Markers and Colored Pencils
by Chubboi
Summary: Mordecai is five years old and is starting his first year in school! But he'll need some friends to accompany him on his journey through it!


**Markers & Colored Pencils: Regular Show Fanfic: Chapter 1: Gold Star**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'll be writing a fanfic about Regular Show's characters as children! I think it'd be pretty adorable. By the way, they're human and this contains some fluff. I simply like it better that way. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own these people, fool.**

Mordecai and his mother walked into the school, him holding her hand tightly. He looked around at the classrooms on either side of the hallway in fear. His mother saw the nervousness in her son's eyes, so she gently squeezed his hand. He looked up at her to meet her motherly smile, him smiling back.

They came to a door with the name Mrs. Judy 206 written on a slab outside of the door. His mother opened the door to see at least 20 more 5 year olds running around the room giggling and coloring on anything they could find. There were some in a play house and some playing with magnetic numbers and letters. Some reading and some taking naps on the carpet in front of the room. The teacher was sitting at her desk talking to a young boy who was hard to see since he was way too short compared to the desk, but you could tell he was there since you could clearly hear his voice.

"Hello, uh, Mrs. Judy? Me and Mordecai are here for our first day." Mordecai spotted the short boy she was talking to and smiled. The boy didn't smile back; he made a face of confusion. He had tan skin, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He had on baggy blue jeans and black and white Jordan's. He also had a scarf around his neck and a snapback on his messy brown locks.

"Hi!" Mordecai waved shyly. The boy waved quietly and looked over Mordecai. Mordecai was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with black jeans and black Jordan's. He had short black hair and two ocean blue eyes. His skin was fair yet his cheeks were a rosie color. Mordecai stared at the boy for a few more seconds until awkwardly asking for his name.

"Rigby..." The boy answered quitely, still looking at Mordecai with a slightly scared expression. He fiddled with his fingers until Mordecai spoke up again.

"Oh, cool. Well, my name's Mordecai. Do you wanna go play with the toys over there?" Mordecai pointed over to the bin full of at least 50 mediocre toys he easily could get to enjoy playing with.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to play with the toys after breaking them." Rigby crossed his arms, a dull expression making it's way onto his face. It's almost like his true self was finally shining through from under his former quiet exterior.

"Rigby Jamison, please take that hat off right now. I've asked you more than once. Do you want a time out again?" Mrs. Judy looked at Rigby with a stern expression. All Rigby did was stick his tongue out at her and skip away. She sighed and looked down at Mordecai. "Mordecai, that's Rigby, the little troublemaker of the class."

Mordecai's mother looked down at him and patted his shoulder. "Now, I'm sure he's a nice kid. Get to know him, Mordy! I bet you guys will be great friends!"

Mordecai followed the rough kid as he lead the way out the door and into the hallway. Mordecai looked around for the chocolate-eyed child, but couldn't seem to find him. He then spotted him scurrying down the hall to the cafeteria. He quickly caught up to him and stopped the younger.

"Where are you going, Rigby?"

"I'm leaving! I hate school! All the kids do is bully me!" Rigby yelled at Mordecai like it was all directed at him. He shook off Mordecai's hands from his shoulders and continued running from the class.

"You can't just leave, though! Those kids are dumb, dude! Just ignore them!"

Rigby stopped himself this time. "How?! Have you ever been bullied?"

Mordecai paused and thought about the question. Just before today, he had never went to school. "Well, no. But my mom always says that you should tell a teacher or ignore them."

"The teacher doesn't believe me!" Rigby's brown eyes were rimmed with tears now as he crouched down on his small knees and sobbed loudly. Mordecai was engulfed in a feeling of sympathy as he thought of a way for children to stop bullying his new friend.

"Don't worry, Rigby! I'll protect you!" Mordecai clenched his fists together and declared his bold statement proudly.

"Y-You will?" Rigby wiped his tears away and looked up at the slightly older child.

"Yeah! You're my friend!" Mordecai took Rigby's tan hand in his and dragged him back to the class.

"Rigby, Mordecai, where did you two run off to?" Mrs. Judy placed her hands on her hips and gave them a hard look.

"O-oh, well I had to go to the bathroom and Rigby showed me where it's at. He's really nice," Mordecai lied through his small teeth. He smiled up at Mrs. Judy, her smiling at Rigby.

"Rigby, good job! Here's a gold star for the day, dear." She walked over to a board where all of the children's names were. Some had three or four stars, some eight or nine. Rigby sadly had none. She stuck the gold star onto the board and smiled, ruffling his hair while removing the hat and setting it on her desk.

Mordecai looked over at Rigby, Rigby scratching the back of his head nervously. "Uh... thanks, Mordecai..."

That was the first time he had ever said his name. "You're welcome, dude. Now let's go play!"

The two five year olds scampered over to the toy box, Rigby looking over at Mrs. Judy, her smiling. They proceeded to play happily.

** A/N: Hey~! So yeah, this was my attempt at making them younger. I'm in the habit of making them sound a little older than what they are, but all's well. Anyways, I'll continue soon! I still need to catch up on some InuYasha fics and Sweet Resilience and a request *p*) So seeya guys later and I hope you enjoyed! xx**


End file.
